Le fantasme de Draco Malfoy
by Sillumina
Summary: Dans un sombre château d'Ecosse, une silhouette rasait les murs pour rejoindre les cachots où son bel adonis.


_Le fantasme de Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em><span>Rating:<span>_ M

_Personnages:_ Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et les élèves de Poudelard! Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling! (Malheureusement...)

_Histoire:_ A moi, elle est à moi ! *bave* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_Résumé:_ Dans un sombre château d'Ecosse, une silhouette rasait les murs pour rejoindre les cachots où son bel adonis.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

Dans un majestueux château sur les larges collines d'Écosse, un jeune homme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux de couleur orage dormait profondément comme la plus part des habitants de ce gigantesque château. Mais , dans l'ombre , une silhouette sciait les murs pour se rendre dans les humides cachots de ce vieux château . Cette silhouette ou plutôt ce bellâtre avait des cheveux d'encre et des émeraudes à la place des yeux. Comme vous pouvez vous tous en douter ce jeune homme était Harry Potter, le Sauveur. Depuis plusieurs mois, le jeune Potter c'était rendu compte qu'il s'était épris de son ennemi de toujours, sa Némésis ,Draco Malfoy. Mais ce dernier ne c'était point rendu compte que son cher "Potty" l'aimait à en perdre la raison... De ce fait, notre cher petit pote Potter était grandement soulagé mais cela allait changer d'ici peu.

Chapitre 1

Pdv Draco Malfoy.

Je flottais dans un vaste océan , chaud , doux et réconfortant. Pour moi ,qui avais grandit dans une famille ,qui n'en avait l'apparence que lors des réception qu'elle organisait, en ce moment de chaleur, j'étais des plus heureux... Puis soudain, comme chaque nuit depuis plus d'un mois, la température de l'eau augmenta brusquement et une tension sexuel plana soudain dans l'air. Je sentis alors une pression sur mon sexe à déjà à moitié érigé, puis des doigts agiles vinrent s'enrouler autours de celui-ci. C'est alors que la main où étaient reliés les doigts commença à se mouvoir de haut en bas. Alternant les rythmes, rapide à lent et modérément à l'arrêt total de tous mouvement alors que j'étais au bord de la jouissance. Je gémis de frustration quand cette main, si câline, partie. Mais bientôt, un antre chaud et moite la remplaça, et refit les mêmes mouvements. Je vins alors dans un grognement rauque et grave. Puis la température de l'eau baissa progressivement comme cette chaleur au creux de mes reins alors que je me réveillais.

Pdv Harry Potter

Comme chaque nuit depuis plus d'un ans, je me rendis hors de mon dortoir avec ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs pour, comme chaque nuit, aller dans les cachots , seulement, il fallait se faire discret une fois arrivé là-bas. Parce qu'à l'heure où j'allais dans les humides souverains , tous les habitants du château dormaient. Mais, moi, je venais pour une seule et unique personne, cette personne s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Cette nuit comme les autres , j'allais le regarder dormir ( nda : enfin pas tout à fait ^^'' )mais comme à chaque fois , je ne pus m'empêcher de le caresser car il dormait toujours ou presque nu. Et comme chaque nuit, je finissais par faire se frotter nos verges l'un contre l'autre en observant son visage si doux dans le sommeil puis par faire des mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge tendue. Je finis comme toujours pas lui faire une fellation dans laquelle je mettais tout mon savoir faire pour faire en sorte qu'il se réveille mais comme chaque fois, il ne se réveillais pas et je m'en allais à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir.

* * *

><p>Review:<p>

Anonyme :Et encore une fiction sur l'apologie de l agression sexuel ! Franchement c'est à ce demander si vous prenez conscience de l ampleur de vos propos, aller va y vas doigter ou masturber quelqu un pendant son sommeil, si tu l as trouve belle (ou beau) c est pas grave. Puis cette personne n est pas consciente donc c est pas grave, elle avait qu a se réveiller et dire non.  
>Et comme elle (il) adore tes attouchement, elle (il) va pas se sentir violé mais va adorer et tomber amoureux(se) de toi !<br>Non mais franchement, ca y va dans la connerie !  
>Qu il soit un pervers qui va observée son amour le tous les soirs, a la rigueur, ça peut être mignon, mais de la a dire qu il peut aller jusqu a toucher sexuellement et par la suite sûrement présenter ça comme quelque chose de bien que draco va peut être rejeter par ce que c est harry et bla-bla-bla ...mais qu il va sauter au final sur Harry en lui déclarant des mots d amour, paece qu on fond il a adoré; c est aller au fond de la connerie et sa m'énerve.<br>Prend conscience de se que t écrit !  
>A bon entendeur<p>

_Réponse__:__ Alors merci pour cette très gentille review, elle m'a appris que les gens dans ton genre sont des incultes, ils (j'en fait parti je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite) ne connaissent pas la suite de l'histoire et se permettent de critiquer alors que peut être plus tard j'aurai corrigé ma SEULE et UNIQUE fiction pour éviter une pseudo agression, ce sont des personnages de livres! Ils ne ressentent rien de ce qui est décrit dans cette fic' ! Si tu n'es pas content tu n'avais qu'à ne pas lire la fiction et si tu n'en as jamais écrit toi même pourquoi te permets-tu de critiquer, de plus ton "va" est mal orthographié ça s'écrit "vas", les prénoms ça prends des majuscules, tu oublies les s, les apostrophes ça existe tu sais et "sa" c'est ç-a! Maintenant si t'es pas content va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! Très incordialement ! Pour finir, toutes les critiques du même genre seront commentées !_


End file.
